The Adventures of Growing Up
by Hyper V
Summary: The War is over and Aang and Katara are growing up. In the process, they discover new things about themselves and each other. Collection of Kataang one-shots! Rated T for Teenage stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hahaha! Well, I just came up with a bunch of one-shot ideas! Now, don't yell at me! I know I'm supposed to be working on The Interview and The Dance but I'll update those this weekend! I promise! Speaking of promises, I'm getting The Promise a week early! Eeeepp! Just can't wait! I have a Tumblr on it, so check me out as trixie1233271. Kk?**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Aang sat, doodling down some ideas for the upcoming meeting with some officials. It was just a week since the Firelord's defeat and Zuko's coronation. It had been a week since he had made that stressing promise that he just _knew _he would never have to fulfill. He stopped doodling for a second and looked out the window in thought. Lately, he had been catching up to Katara in height, which was the upside to this whole puberty thing that was happening. The downside was that every time he tried to say a question or exclaim something at meetings, his voice would squeak, causing the whole room to glare at him. He was only 13 for Spirits sakes; he was just a young boy! But when it came to officials, age was but a number and no matter what, he would always be made fun of at meetings for his voice.

A soft knock interrupted his thinking. He knew that knock like the back of his hand.

"Come on in, Katara," Aang called as he looked at the door and saw her come in, peeking her head in the small crack of the door to see if he was done with what he was doing.

"Hey," she greeted, opening the door fully and walking in to sit on the edge of his desk. "How's it going?"

"Fine," Aang sighed, looking back down at his paper in thought and concentration.

"There's something bothering you," Katara said, placing a finger under his chin and lifting it up to meet her eyes. "Would you like to tell me what it is?"

"It's nothing," Aang proclaimed, tearing his gaze away from those blue orbs of hers. He knew if he looked at her any longer, he would end up slipping up and telling her what was wrong.

"It's not nothing, Aang," Katara stated. "I know that look. You look like that when you have something to hide from me. Now, tell me."

Aang looked back up at his girlfriend, trying to resist the temptation of telling her what it was that was bothering him. Instead, he posed a question.

"Do you think I'm silly when my voice squeaks?" As he asked this, his voice gave off an involuntary noise at the end that sounded like a kitten crying. "Like that!" As he yelled this, he did it again.

Katara looked at him like he was crazy, staring at him with big, round eyes of blue that pierced through him down to his very core. Making him want to grab her and kiss her on the spot until they were out of breath.

Katara laughed as an answer. It was a soft giggle that sounded like wind chimes to him. At that moment, he was too caught up in staring at her eyes and listening to her laugh to sense that he was laughing at him. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What's so funny about that?" he questioned, his voice squeaking at the end.

Katara stopped laughing, wiping a tear of mirth from her eye as she finished. "It's not that I'm laughing at you," she answered. "I just think that it's funny that you would even ask me a question of the sorts. I love the way you talk! I think it's cute that you squeak when you ask a question or yell something. It annoyed me when Sokka was at that faze. In fact, he still does it, but it's gotten better. Now, when you do it, I love it. It's not funny, but cute. It just means you're growing up to become the man that you are inside. Trust me Aang, the officials that laugh at you, well, they just forget that you're a kid sometimes. They forget that you're still growing up."

Aang nodded, taking in every word that she said.

"Thank you Katara," Aang said as she hopped down off of the desk and headed for the door. "Oh, hey, so you want to go to dinner sometime later?"

Katara giggled as his voice squeaked again. Aang got up and moved toward her.

"I would love to, big guy," Katara replied, kissing him softly of the lips before walking out of the room.

Aang sat back down in his chair, thinking over what Katara had said. _Maybe I should ask questions more often, _Aang thought as he went back to doodling more things down on his paper for his speech.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A fifteen year old Tenzin sat down at his study in the Southern Air Temple, beginning to take notes on what his father had just taught him. His final exam was next week and he needed to learn things fast. It didn't help that the only other Airbender in the entire universe was his father. His siblings couldn't help him of course because they weren't Airbenders and his mother was a Waterbender and didn't know the first step in teaching Airbending.

As of late, Tenzin had been going through some changes, as his father called it. His girlfriend, Pema, said it was cute that he called it that instead of the proper word of puberty. But, since Tenzin hated using those types of words, he just stuck with changes. His voice was starting to crack, and last time he tried to speak on behalf of his father at a meeting when Aang was sick, he had ended up squeaking. Of course, he knew that Katara had to go to the meeting, but Katara was too busy with helping her eldest child with relationship problems and taking care of a sick Aang, so Tenzin had to speak at that horrible meeting. The only thing good that came out of that trip to the Earth Kingdom was meeting his girlfriend.

The first time he asked Pema on a date, his voice had cracked to the point of only hearing half of the conversation. Pema had said yes though. At dinner, he asked her if it was silly when his voice cracked. Pema had only answered with, "I think it's really cute. Don't stop doing it." After that, he never wanted his voice to get deeper.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Best ending to a one-shot ever! I loved the Tenzin/Pema scene that matched the Aang/Katara scene! Just cute in my opinion! So, this is gonna be a story of random one-shots and such. I have a bunch more stories to get down on computer! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Some people have written about this, but I felt that it wasn't good enough! I really did! Aang would have Fan Girls **_**swarming **_**all over him after the end of the war! Seriously! It just ticks me off the people don't write that much about it because I want to read about it happening! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Aang got up, clapping his hands together like he was dusting them off. As of late, he had been interested in writing a journal. He saw Katara doing it a lot, so why not him. Sometimes, he would catch her in the Fire Nation court yard just writing something down. So he figured, why not do it himself. He had many adventures he needed to get down on paper so he could tell his children of them and they could tell their children and so on.

It had been a couple years since Zuko took the throne. Four, to be exact. And in that time, Aang had grown considerably taller than Katara. He passed Sokka in height a year ago and he was catching up to Zuko fast. Right now, he was _at least _6'5", which was a whole foot and a half taller than Katara. He was sort of glad that he had grown past her. He always liked the thought of her having to reach up to kiss him instead of having her reach down. Sometimes, he would tease her with his height, playing the game that he loved the most; 'Tease Katara and Try to Have Her Kiss you But Pull Up at the Last Minute' game. It would annoy her to no ends, and she didn't even realize it was a game. But to him, it was like taking candy from a baby, which he would _never _think of doing.

In the years following Ozai's defeat and Zuko's crowning, a bunch of girls from all over the world had started a Fan Club about him. They would write letters to him and to each other. Sometimes, they would even make the letters a bit more flirtatious than needed, putting lipstick covered kisses to the scrolls or perfume on the paper. Once, he even got a letter from a crazed fan asking him if he would marry her. Aang was only 14 at the time, so he didn't reply at all to that note. Katara once found him in his study at the royal palace with a stack of Fan Mail on his desk and him reading an odd smelling letter with smears of blush and eye shadow on it. She had gotten considerably mad at him. The madness ended when he pulled her into the room for a heated make out, declaring that he would never think of cheating on her. After the argument, he never opened another fan letter again.

At the moment, Aang was in his study at the palace, working on yet another big speech on his for an upcoming meeting. This meeting was about trade with the other nations and such, but it still required him to speak. Katara was sitting at his desk and filing through some mail of his when she came across a letter that looked plain, but something about it made her put the letter aside to check out later.

"Katara." Aang's deep voice interrupted her as he put down his brush. "I'm getting kind of hungry, what about you?"

Katara nodded, picking up the letter that she found and handed it to him to take. "I'm getting hungry too. Why don't we go out to eat? We haven't done _that_ in a while."

"Alright," Aang agreed, "where would you like to go?"

"Zuko said that there was a restaurant just a little walk from here," Katara said after some time. "Why don't we check it out? It's just in town and he said it was fantastic and that they made the best vegetable soup."

"Let's go then!" Aang declared, jumping up as soon as she finished what she was saying. He took her hand and yanked, pulling her with him out the door and down to the town square.

It was packed that day. The town wasn't usually as filled with people as it usually was, but today was different. Today was not as hot as any other day since it was nearing the end of fall and moving into winter. People were everywhere, buying foods, looking at baskets, getting clothes, etc. Aang and Katara just walked along, hand in hand. Katara rested her head on his shoulder… or at least tried to, since his shoulder was too far up for her head to rest on. She gave up trying a little later and went with resting her head on his upper arm. As they walked, people started to whisper and turn their heads in their direction. It wasn't every day you got to see the Avatar and his girlfriend in the Fire Nation town.

"I heard the girl saved him," one woman said in awe. "Aren't they just _cute _together?"

That comment made Aang blush a little as they kept walking to the restaurant. But one comment made a stop short a bit.

"I don't get what you see in him," a girl, no older than 14, proclaimed. "Their relationship won't last, trust me. Soon, he'll become what all famous people get like. Then, he'll dump that Water Tribe Princess and go after someone a little more suitable for a relationship with him."

"Miku!" the first woman gasped. "Don't say that! They look lovely together! You just want them to break up so you can have him all to yourself!"

The girl named Miku slumped down, not taking her eyes off of Aang and Katara as they entered their destination.

"Table for two," Aang said as he looked at the waitress.

"You'll have to wai-" the young girl started before she looked up to Aang who was towering over her by at least 2 feet. He didn't look at all dangerous, but she knew a powerful person when she saw one. "Oh," the girl exclaimed, "I'm so sorry Avatar Aang, right this way please."

The place was considerably busy, packed with people of every age. The place was a bar-type business, so it held more men than it did woman. Although, the woman that were there wore skimpy dresses and tight tops. _Now, I wonder why Zuko picked this place, _Aang thought as the waitress sat them at a table in a selected area. Before she left, though, she winked at Aang. It didn't go unnoticed by the Avatar, much less his girlfriend.

"So," Katara started as she saw a select few girls looking at Aang, giggling uncontrollably, "I wonder why Zuko came here. It doesn't look at all that suitable for a Firelord."

"I was just thinking the same thing," Aang answered, taking a sip of his water. "But he did say the food was good, so this place must be alright."

Katara was about to answer him when a girl that looked about his age came up to them. Of course, she came for Aang because she put her hand on the table and turned her body so it blocked Katara's view of her boyfriend.

"You're Avatar Aang, aren't you," she slurred just the tiniest bit, but it didn't go unnoticed by Katara.

"Uh-" Aang mumbled as he tried to look past the girl at Katara.

"I'm Hoshi," the girl said, "but you can call me Star."

Aang just looked at Katara as a silent plea for help. She sighed, knowing that they weren't going to get anywhere on their date if this girl was in her way. She tapped the girl on the back, making her turn around. When she saw the girl's face, she remembered who she was.

"Hello again, Star," Katara politely greeted, trying not to punch the girl in the face.

"Clown Girl," Star whispered, stepping back from the table. "Where's your friend? Too pig-chicken to come?"

"Actually," Katara began, "she couldn't come because she's training her Metalbending students at the Bei Fong Metalbending Academy. Oh, and she wouldn't be able to come on my _date _with my _boyfriend _anyway."

"Oh," Star exclaimed, "who's your boyfriend?"

Katara walked around her to the other side of the table. Aang got up when he saw her signal him to come to her side. He wrapped his arm around her waist and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Star stared in amazement at them both.

"I'm so sorry, Master Katara," Star bowed.

Katara just scoffed and grabbed Aang's hand, pulling him out of the restaurant and back to the palace to get something to eat in the kitchen.

"How did you know that girl?" Aang questioned, as they walked back.

"Don't ask," Katara sighed, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I won't," Aang promised. "Oh, and thanks for saving me back there."

"You're welcome," Katara answered, pulling him into a hug before they entered the kitchen together.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**That was not how I wanted it to go, but that's ok. **

"**Miku" is a Japanese Girl name meaning "beautiful sky"**

"**Hoshi" is a Japanese Girl name meaning "star"**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so, someone has asked me who Star was. I am going to repeat a scene from an episode so you can guess. **

"**Nice make-up."**

"**Thanks." **

"**For a clown." **

"**I think she looks cute. Like that time we put a sweater on your pet poodle-monkey." **

**See where I'm coming from. If you don't, Star is from The Tales of Ba Sing Se, Tale of Toph and Katara. **

**I'm getting a bunch of crap from people saying for me to update. Well, for writers you'd understand, I'm having major writer's block. MAJOR give me, like, a month to get this all laid out. I have more than half of The Interview done, I just need to finish it and get some inspiration for the end of the chapter. The Dance, well, let's just say that I have a plan for it and it's gonna be great and I can't wait to get my ideas down on paper. Please, don't yell at me. I'm doing everything in my right mind to get those chapters up, I swear, I am. Now, read on!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Aang remembered the time he had his first fight with Katara. It was about 2 years before on their 2nd anniversary. Aang was 14 and Katara 16. On that particular day there had been trade meeting to attend to about supplies for the End of War Festival going on in the Fire Nation. Although it was Aang and Katara's anniversary, Aang still had to attend the meeting, given he was the highest official in the Four Nations. Katara had not been happy; she hadn't even been happy when Aang came home with a plan to take her out, and he had no idea why. But he might have had a clue as to why she was acting so strange. A few hours before the meeting had begun, he had to open his Fan Mail that was sent to him every day. Aang never liked opening the mail, but if he didn't, it would end up taking space in his office or some dump down in the earth kingdom.

He had gotten a letter that day from a girl about his age. The letter didn't look anything from the norm of most of his letters. The letter was a forest green color. Of course, the letter had been from Suki who was on Kyoshi Island preparing her warriors for a big End of Year Festival down on the island. Of course, she couldn't contact Sokka because they had been in a fight last time they saw each other, so mailing something to him was out of the question. Aang was the only other person she could send a letter to and get a reply from. In the letter, she had made sure to include her favorite perfume and eyeliner for the festival. Some of her red warrior paint had ended up on the letter, too. She couldn't decide which make-up would look best on her, and since Avatar Kyoshi was Aang's past life, maybe he could pick out something that Kyoshi herself would approve on.

Aang was in the middle of his letter when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Come in," he said, his eyes never leaving the green note.

Katara walked into the room wearing her usual clothes with two dresses in her hands.

"Hey, sweetie," Katara greeted, not looking up from a dress she had in her right hand, "can you-" she stopped talking when she looked up to find her boyfriend of two years buried in a note that smelled of evergreen trees and face-paint. "What are you reading?" she asked warily as she slowly walked toward him.

"Nothing much," was his answer, his nose still in the note, "just a letter."

"What kind of letter?" Katara questioned, coming to stand by him.

Aang looked at her and quickly put down the note. Suki had made sure to include in big characters that she didn't want Katara or Sokka to find out that she was in the parade. The warrior knew that Katara would surely tell her brother. Of course, Aang would tell Katara after some persuading, but it was worth a try, and she needed an answer to her letter fast. The reason it was supposed to be kept a secret was because she wanted to surprise Sokka with her dance that she put together as an 'I'm Sorry' dance. And she wanted to surprise Katara too, because… well… she knew Katara liked surprises. There were many reasons she couldn't send the letter to Sokka and many reasons she needed it to be kept a secret from the siblings, but she had no time and no room to list them all in her letter.

"Um…" Aang thought quickly, "it's just some Fan Mail."

Bad idea.

"Oh really." She had him cornered now. "Can you at least tell me who it was from?"

Aang thought again and answered, "Just some random fan of mine. It wasn't a letter you'd be interested in."

"Uh huh," Katara nodded. "But you seemed pretty interested in it. Now tell me, why were you?"

"Because…" _Think, Aang, think! _"… because it smelled nice and it wasn't like any letter I've ever read. The girl asked me a few things that I'm sure you don't want to read about."

Again, bad idea.

Katara looked shocked that he was keeping something from her. Aang, the boy that used to tell her of the future that he saw them having, even if that future was something over-the-top and a little exasperated. Like, one time, he said they were going to live at the Southern Air Temple with a bunch of kids and bison flying around. At the time, she almost laughed at how far off he was. But later decided against it because that was his dream, and when she was a kid, she had dreamed of some over-the-top future too.

"Aang," Katara whispered slowly, "you're hiding something from me."

"N-no," Aang stuttered.

"Yes," Katara's voice got louder, "you are."

"Katara, I'm not hiding anything," Aang tried to speak again.

"No, Aang, you've never been like this. I know you're hiding something from me, I can see it. Please tell me," Katara begged.

"It was nothing, Katara," Aang said calmly. "Trust me."

"I bet you if we had Toph in here she would know what was going on and would be able to tell if you were lying or not," Katara continued. "How do I know you aren't cheating on me?"

Aang opened his mouth, but quickly closed it as he processed her words. Of course he would never cheat on her, she should have known that by now. She wasn't just some rag doll you use once and then throw away. She was his everything and he would never mistreat her in any way, shape, or form. But before he got a chance to tell her any of this, she was out the door in tears. Aang knew that she had mistaken his silence as a signal that she was right, but she had misunderstood.

The next thing Aang knew, he was abandoning Suki's very important letter to go find his heartbroken girlfriend.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aang knew exactly where she would be. Katara would have been in the secret garden that they had found together on their second date. That was usually where he found her when she was upset or angry. And that place was where he found her in an all knew emotion. She was kneeling down on the grass, her face in her hands as she cried brokenly. Her sobs reminded him of his own when he cried after he found out that his people were gone or that Appa was missing in the desert; they were filled with sadness and a mix of brokenness.

"Katara," Aang whispered to get her attention.

"Go away," she replied hoarsely, turning her body so that she was facing the opposite direction.

"Katara, look," Aang started, "I would never cheat on you and you know it. I love and cherish you way too much to treat you like you're worthless, because you and I both know that you aren't."

"I know that," she sobbed, "or at least I did. You're keeping something from me, Aang, I know it. That letter wasn't just an ordinary letter and I hate it when you keep stuff from me. When you do, it feels like your holding back something important. Can you just tell me what that letter was about?"

Aang sighed, he knew he would never win this fight. Sooner or later, he knew he would end up giving in to her sweet smile that just pushed him to tell her everything.

"The letter was from Kyoshi Island," Aang said softly. "Suki has a surprise for you and Sokka and she needed my help because of that fight she and Sokka had, she couldn't get his help."

Katara turned around, facing Aang as he stood there looking guilty as ever. He was facing the ground, but she could see his mouth was in a deep frown. His hands were behind his back and his foot was playing with the dirt in front of him.

Aang felt like he just broke a promise that he was supposed to keep. But in a way, he didn't really tell Katara what Suki was planning and why the letter was that way. He just sort of told her the basics. Aang was about to lift his head up to see if Katara was alright, since he hadn't heard her speak in a long while. But before he could even lift his head, he was tackled to the ground and kissed passionately by none other than Katara. Aang wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced her, running his hands through her hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tight, knowing that he would never cheat on her. She knew it all along, but she did have her doubts. But Aang knew one thing for sure; he would never open another piece of Fan Mail again.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**AGAIN! THE CRAP FROM MY READERS HAS GOT TO STOP! PLEASE ENJOY WHAT YOU HAVE AND I AM WORKING TIRELESSLY ON THE NEXT CHAPTERS OF MY STORIES! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, my OC's accent in this chapter is the Proper English accent. Look it up on YouTube. **

**I thought of this while I was reading my Art of the Animated Series book and found out that Aang is really, really tiny. He's so cute and small! I think it said he was like four foot five or something. So I was gushing over that. Yay!**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Aang hated formal balls. Especially since there were girls practically swarming him and men hovering over Katara. So it was no different when the Earth King announced that he was having a party in the comets wake. Before the party, the gang had taken Appa out for a little ride to see the fireworks and hear what the crowd thought about the Harmony Restoration Movement. Then the headed for the royal palace.

"I hope they have mean," Sokka commented as they were escorted by some guards to the ball room for the party. "At the last Earth King's party, Basco ate all the meat and I didn't get any food."

"Oh, shush up, Sokka," Katara sighed. "Just appreciate that you'll actually get to eat this time."

Sokka just pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.

It had been a couple hours into the party and Aang and Katara were found sitting at a table in the corner with nothing to do. The party was fun and all, but after a couple dances, it really wore you out.

"I think I'll get us something to drink," Aang suggested as he made a move to get up.

"Alright," Katara said happily as she kissed Aang on the cheek, "just hurry back."

Aang blushed a bit and moved toward the refreshment table. Katara sighed happily and rested her eyes until she felt another presence at the table. She opened her eyes to see a girl in green clad robes that draped to the floor. Her silky auburn hair was down and draping over her back and she was tall. Spirits she was tall. At least a half a foot taller than Katara and maybe a foot taller than Aang. Her features said she was young but then her height said she was older. Katara jumped at the sight of the girl staring at her in question. Then realized that the girl had asked her something.

"I'm sorry," Katara apologized as she shook her head to clear it, "can you repeat that?"

The girl nodded shyly and said, "I was wondering if I could join you."

The girl had an accent that was like nothing Katara had ever heard. It was very proper but wasn't snobby. She had never heard anything like it before.

"Of course," Katara answered still a little perplexed.

"I am Silver," said the girl as she sat down in the chair opposite of Katara. "And I understand that you are Lady Katara of the Southern Tribe – girlfriend and Waterbending instructor of the Avatar himself. I just saw him go to the refreshments table."

Katara nodded dumbly at the girl who sat up straight and looked incredibly perfect without even trying. Now it hit her on why she was named Silver. Her eyes were grey. Not even that, they were too shiny to be called grey, they were actually a silver color. It was beautiful.

"Nice to meet you, Silver," Katara said politely as she looked over to Aang who seemed to be caught in a conversation between the Earth King and the Firelord.

"No, no," Silver said with a shake of her head, "the pleasure is all mine. From the day I heard you defeated Princess Azula I have been one of your biggest fans. You're my role model."

Katara blinked a few times. This girl definitely looked too old to be her role model. So she asked the one question that had been bugging her since she saw Silver.

"How old are you?"

Silver laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Twelve," she answered like it was a common question, "thirteen in a few months."

Katara's mouth opened again to speak but she closed it quickly. This girl couldn't be twelve. She was taller than her brother for Spirits' sakes! It was just scientifically impossible!

"I know what you must be thinking," Silver continued. "You are thinking, 'How can she be twelve if she is super tall?' Well, I will answer that. I grew up with a dad that is probably at least three feet taller than your father. And my mum is short though, but my father's height surely makes up for that."

Katara just sat and stared and then asked another question that had been bugging her for a while.

"Are you here to steal Aang from me?"

Silver's mouth looked like it could have come off its hinges.

"Oh, heavens, no," she answered. "I have a boyfriend. Quite nice really. It is an arranged marriage that my father set up at an early age so as I could get to know him and like him. He is not at all mean and I love him very much."

"Well then," Katara began with more of a smile, "I hope you have a nice life together."

"That means so much," Silver said, "coming from you."

Just then, Aang appeared with two cups of water. He took one look at Silver and smiled his friendly smile at her. She just smiled back and returned her gaze to Katara who was now smiling at Aang as he handed her cup of water to her.

"Sorry I took so long," Aang sighed, "the Earth King just wanted to talk to me about the Harmony Restoration Movement."

"Oh," Silver gasped making Aang look at her in confusion at the way she did it, "my father told me so much this afternoon when he heard about the HRM. I was so excited because we live in one of the villages that are occupied by the Fire Nation and it will be good to have them move out. But I will be sad for my friend who is Fire Nation. I just hope I will get to see her again some time."

Aang stared at the girl's sudden choice to speak out. That accent of hers was really soothing and different and it was funny.

"Aang," Katara started, "this is Silver. Silver, Avatar Aang."

Silver nodded at the Avatar. "Anyway," she began, "I better get back to my boyfriend. He will worry so much about me. It is so cute when he worries."

As Silver stood up, Aang noticed her height and blinked a couple times as Silver stood up proud and tall. When Silver looked back down at Aang, she almost melted as she cooed.

"So adorable for someone my age," she exclaimed. "You are just so small."

She sighed and waved at Katara as she made her way over to a man at another table that looked at least three years older than her.

"Who was that?" Aang asked as he sat down in the chair next to Katara and wrapped his arm around her waist. "She's super tall. Was she bugging you?"

"No," Katara answered. "Her name's Silver and she says that I'm her role model. She just wanted to chat with me."

"I've heard her accent before," Aang mused as he watched Katara turn to look at him. "You used it when I met you for the first time as the Painted Lady. Although hers was a bit thinker."

"Yeah," Katara thought. "Now that you mention it, I did have that accent."

"And she wasn't a fan girl?" Aang questioned.

"Nope," Katara replied as she rested her head on his shoulder. "It was nice not having her as a crazed fan. She was like a friend."

Aang just nodded in agreement.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Review and tell me what you think! I personally liked it even if it didn't have that much Kataang in it. Sorry about that. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So this came to me when I had a horrible case of indigestion yesterday and came back when I ate a turkey burger today for dinner. I've had the idea for quite some time though, so it was just remembered when I did those two things. So enjoy! **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

"How about a game of truth or dare?"

Katara turned to her blind friend questioningly. Currently, we find the gang sitting outside of the palace in the Royal Garden on a beautiful day in late summer. It was about a month after the war ended and after Aang and Katara got together. It was about a month after the Earth King's party and the announcement of the Harmony Restoration Movement. They were all out enjoying the last warm rays of summer and enjoying the time they all had together when Sokka got bored and Toph suggested some games, coming up with them randomly as she went.

"I don't know," Katara consented as she rested her head on Aang's chest, just content to lay there all day with his arm encircled around her waist. "Some people can get really hurt by that game."

"Oh, lighten up Katara," Suki laughed. "Just let go and have fun for a while."

Aang leaned down and kissed the top of her head, prompting her to blush. "It'll be alright Katara."

Katara heaved a great sigh before giving in. "Alright."

Toph and Sokka high-fived, giving off a cheerful noise as they then pumped their fists.

Zuko and Mai decided to join in with nothing better to do. And so, with that, the game began.

"Katara," Toph smirked, knowing just how to push the Waterbender until she was teetering over the edge, "truth or dare?"

Katara thought for a second as she snuggled up on Aang's shoulder, his arm still around her waist.

"Truth," she finally said.

"Have you ever kissed Twinkletoes?" Toph asked in a sly tone, still smirking as she said it.

Katara looked confused as she opened her mouth to say yes when Toph said, "With tongue."

Katara blushed as she looked up at Aang whose face matched hers, only slightly darker. There was no use lying, Toph could tell if she was telling the truth or not. She gulped.

"No," Katara answered, telling the truth.

Toph's smirk dropped. "Well, ok. Sokka! Truth or dare?"

Sokka looked up at the blind girl curiously. "Dare."

Toph smiled a bit before saying, "I dare you to go a day without meat."

Sokka's mouth dropped open in astonishment.

"What?" he screamed in horror, his face paling slightly.

"You heard me," Toph answered, smiling again as Suki and Zuko snickered, "go a day without meat."

Sokka shrunk back in his seat with a pout on his face, Suki rubbing his back in comfort. All was quiet for a while before Sokka shot up in thought, surprising Suki a bit.

"Well if I can't eat any meat for a day . . ." Sokka trailed off for a dramatic effect, making Toph lean in a bit in anticipation, "then Aang has to try meat once this afternoon. I dare him to, no choice and no turning back and running."

Aang gulped as he tightened his grip on Katara's waist, visible fear on his face at eating anything that was once living. It wasn't at all fair to kill off something just to eat it. Animals had rights too, didn't they? Didn't they have feelings as well? But Aang knew he was caught in a trap with no way out and no way of turning back. It was useless. Just plain old useless. He was better than that, and he could do it.

"Sokka," Katara warned as she saw the frightened look on her boyfriend's face, "you can go without meat, Aang can't even eat it. It's not right to inflict someone with this type of thing."

Sokka frowned. "What? It's not like he could die, he might just get something good out of it. Maybe gain some muscles or something."

"Yeah," Katara sighed angrily, "or he could throw up. A person who eats a type of food group that they haven't eaten in their life can upset a person's digestive system and could damage it from not knowing how to process the food."

"So," Sokka shrugged, "the worst that could happen is him throwing up and getting sick, no big deal, he can handle it. He's a big boy now, right Aang?"

Aang nodded somewhat reluctantly as he stood up, pulling Katara with him as he did.

"Let's just get it over with," Aang sighed defeated as he let go of Katara's waist and grabbed her hand, making his way with the group over to the kitchen to find something that wouldn't upset his stomach too much.

Once they got to the palace kitchens, Aang was seated at the dining room table, Katara sitting right next to him with a bucket just in case of an emergency. Sokka and Zuko had walked into the kitchen to ask the chef to prepare Aang something that was easy to breakdown.

"You don't need to do this," Katara whispered to Aang as he sat back in his chair and breathed heavily.

"I know Katara," Aang answered, "but it's a dare and I have to do it."

Katara sighed heavily as she leaned over and kissed Aang passionately, cupping his face with her hands as he leaned over and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Alight," Katara said as she pulled away. "I'll be here for you if you need a healing session, ok?"

"Ok," Aang breathed.

A few minutes passed until the food came out. It was just some finely ground meat, easily digestible, or so the cook said. But really, he had no idea what to feed a boy who hadn't eaten meat in his entire life.

Aang gave Katara one last kiss on the cheek as everyone crowded around him, waiting for him to dig into the beefy substance. Aang took a small portion and, with reluctance and great hesitance, stuck it into his mouth and chewed, a disgusted look on his face the whole time. After what seemed like hours, he finally swallowed the food. It felt like glue going down his throat, a new and almost raw like food source that was all too new and gross to explain. It tasted of animal and . . . and . . . He couldn't even explain it.

Sokka cheered as Toph looked amazed. Suki frowned and Zuko looked impressed while Mai looked like how she always did, bored. This all went on until Aang gasped, the feeling of stomach acid and contents of meals coming back up and out, ready to make a reappearance. With a lurch, Aang leaned over and emptied his stomach into the bucket Katara had prepared. His stomach seemed in an upset as waves of pain shot through his abdomen. With another great heave, he threw up again.

"Aang!" Katara cried as Toph and Sokka stopped cheering and everyone looked solemn.

Katara rushed to his side as he heaved again into the bucket. She helped Aang stand up once she was sure that he was done and led him to his room, but not before shooting a glare in Sokka's direction.

Once Aang was in bed, she helped him remove his outer robe and shoes, tucking him in bed and giving him a clean bucket just in case.

She was about to leave when Aang croaked, "Don't leave me."

Katara smiled halfheartedly as she made her way over to Aang's bed, sitting beside him as he closed his eyes.

"I feel guilty," he whispered to her as she stroked his arm.

"How so?" Katara asked as she took off her shoes and got under the covers with him.

"I feel like I broke the rule that all life is sacred," Aang answered, as she tucked them both in once again, turning to face him.

"You didn't," Katara said. "A lot of people have to eat some food group they haven't eaten at some point in their lives. It's not the end of the world."

"Ok," Aang sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thanks for being there for me."

"It was no problem," Katara replied, snuggling up to his chest.

"I love you," Aang stated as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too," Katara said.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Did anyone see the Makorra kiss? Anyone? 'Cause I screamed and then cried! And then I saw the other commercial that said, "Aang, along with his true love Katara . . ." and I swear I'm dead right now and in heaven. It was awesome! And does anyone of you support Makorra? I did from the very beginning when they mentioned the love triangle. **

**I have may more things to get down on paper for Of Love and Countless Fluff and for this, so stay in touch! And remember that next week I will be updating most of my multi-chaptered stories instead of these. And when April Vacation rolls around, I will be very busy with everything! I promise nothing will go unupdated for very long. I PROMISE!**

**Sorry for the long author's note, I just needed to rant. So review please! **


End file.
